


Scarred

by TheSnarkLord



Series: Fanmixes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnarkLord/pseuds/TheSnarkLord
Summary: Some songs for the Boy Who Lived.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> On Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/7KoO2th90MexmimOsjhHoG
> 
> Like most of my other playlists, this one has a chronological arc to it. I tried to make it flow across the whole timeline (since I really did not feel like making seven separate playlists...), but it's definitely book-7-heavy. It still doesn't feel quite finished, but it was long enough to post anyway and tweak later.

Nature Boy - Grace Slick & The Great Society

In The Morning Of The Magicians - The Flaming Lips

Piggies - The Beatles

At The Zoo - Simon & Garfunkel

People Are Strange - The Doors

Voodoo Child - Jimi Hendrix

Yes, I'm A Witch - Yoko Ono

My Best Friend - Jefferson Airplane

Summertime Blues - The Who

Carry That Weight - The Beatles

Maddening Shroud - Frou Frou

Q & A - Fink

With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles

Last Night I Dreamt - The Wombats

My Best Friend - Weezer

Shameful Company - Rainbow Kitten Surprise

Black Mambo - Glass Animals

The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy

All These Things That I've Done - The Killers

Boy With A Coin - Iron & Wine

The Only Boy Awake - Meadows

Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire

One Chance - Modest Mouse

Live Like Legends - Ruelle

Resistance - Muse

Battle For Britain (The Letter) - David Bowie

On The Run - Pink Floyd

Game of Survival - Ruelle

Skin the Rabbit - Dispatch

3WW - alt-J

Kids on the Run - The Tallest Man On Earth

O Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Leaf Off/The Cave - José González

Seventeen - The Tallest Man On Earth

Everything Is Wrong - Interpol

We Call Upon The Author -  ****Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

Dead Man Walking - David Bowie

We All Die Trying To Get It Right - Vance Joy

I Summon You - Spoon

Alone - Trampled By Turtles

We Never Change - Coldplay

Death And All His Friends - Coldplay

Our House - Crosby, Stills, Nash, & Young

**Author's Note:**

> Other fics that inspired the inclusion of particular songs:
> 
> "a very very very fine house" by irnan (seriously, go read it right now)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/401665
> 
> And yes, "O Children" was in the movie, so that one is kind of cheating, but I liked it anyway...


End file.
